Runaways
by SophieAngel69
Summary: After discovering about their partner's affairs, Emmett and Edward decide to run away from the cheating women to clear their heads. Running from the women who betrayed them and finding both a new friend and a love between themselves that they never expected, Edward and Emmett's journey turns out to be quite an interesting series of events. But will their women let them leave?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Edward's POV**

I had no idea what to do or how to react. All I knew was that I needed answers and I only knew one person who had them.

"Emmett!" I called out as I caught up with him in the forest.

"What do you want?!" He demanded turning around to glaring at me.

"What she said back there, what did she mean by that?" I wasn't sure how to broach the question.

"You have ears. You heard her." He told me angrily.

"I know what she said." I didn't know what else to say. "But I don't know why. And apparently you do."

"What do you want me to tell you man?" Emmett asked me desperately.

"I want to know why my fiancé is professing her love to your wife in her sleep." I admitted.

He paused. **Well he pretty much knows now anyway.** "Because Bella and Rose have been sleeping together for the last month." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Remember when we went out hunting a week back?" It couldn't be true, not Bella, not _my_ Bella. Surely Bella wouldn't do that to me. And with my own _sister_. Rose had been jealous when she found out about Bella and I earlier. How could I have not known?

Then it occurred to me. "How do _you_ know?" I turned to my sister's husband.

Emmett refused to look me in the eye and I knew he was keeping something from me. I would find out soon enough.

"Emmett?" I persisted.

**Shit.** "Well I was in the house while they were _getting-it-on_ in the shower earlier today." He informed and I would have excepted it were it not for his thoughts. **Well that's not a lie.**

"Emmett." I cautioned him.

"Well," He hesitated. "They may have been in the shower together because Rose was trying to clean her up after I kind of..." His voice droned out till it was barely audible. **He's going to kill me.** "Came on her face after she gave me a blow job."

He didn't even try to dodge my fist. He did fight back though, however I soon had him pinned against a tree.

"You touched my Bella!" I screamed at him in anger. How could he do this to me?

"Other way round. She asked Rose if she could suck me off." I hit him again as he continued explaining, "I did no touching. I was not allowed to move." My mind returned to my time with Bella earlier.

My anger, however, did not lessen as I threw Emmett a good distance. I ran up to him and threw him down as he stood. I can't say exactly why, but I felt better, taking my anger out on Emmett. I enjoyed it far more than I should have.

I pinned him against another tree, almost breaking it as I did so. "You let her _touch_ you!" I was screaming again. "My Bella! And you let her touch you!" I thrust my hand down the front of his pants and grabbed him hard. "You let her touch you _here!_" I watched as the pain spread across his face. Good. That will teach him. "You perverted freak! You knew I loved Bella, Yet you did it anyway. That day out hunting, that really happened didn't it? That time on the couch?" He nodded and I squeezed harder making him cry out.

I released him and threw him at the ground. I bent down to face him and stated very clearly, "Touch her again and I'll kill you." I stood up and turned to walk away, feeling much better.

**Fuck, he's hot when he's pissed off.** Emmett's thoughts stopped me in my tracks. **All commanding and sexy.**

I turned to face him. "_SERIOUSLY?_" I asked looking back at him.

"Ignore that." He told my looking away. "Just keep storming off all mad." **And rough.**

"Rough? You want rough?" I think I only did it because I was still mad at him, but I roughly forced him against a tree, facing away from me this time, and tore his pants off of him with a loud ripping sound.

"Edward? What are you..." Emmett started, but I was not in the mood.

"No talking!" I ordered him loudly.

**Yessir!** He seemed a little too pleased by that for my liking.

All I could think was that Bella didn't love me. And she had touched him before me. I would make him pay for this.

Within second I had my fly undone and was forcing my way into him angrily. He screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain as I worked him over. I made him scream again and again and, I think I liked it. Hearing him scream, well he deserved it. As I felt myself drawing close I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled it back with enough force to make his screams impossible. "Fuck you." I told him as I finished inside him and dropped him to the ground by the fallen tree. When did we knock that down?

"I think you just did." He told me with a grin and I could tell he had finished too. "I've gotta piss you off more often."

* * *

**_Authors Note: And for those who haven't read it, this is where I left off on 'Uninvited' although I did promise a sequel. I had originally intended for this to go alongside the other story, however it didn't seem appropriate to put what I have planned in a lesbian story. I can promise however that it is heavy in smut. :D_**_** Also those who read 'Uninvited' first yes I have changed the formatting for this story in regards to the Point Of View, but I realised after I began writing it that both their names start with E, so all the chapters would begin with EPOV and you would have no idea what is going on. If I do continue my Bella/Rose story the formatting there will stay the same. This is the second time I am uploading this story as I originally tried starting it at the begining of 'Uninvited' but from Emmett's perspective, but it didn't seem to flow right so I'm trying again. Hope it works this time.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Encouragement (10)

**10**

**Edward's POV**

I sat alone in the middle of nowhere trying not to think about what was currently going on in my life. The woman I was engaged to was in love with my sister. And I just fucked my brother-in-law. I hated the word fuck, it seemed so derogatory and a disgusting way to describe sex. Yet no other word fit the situation. I had pinned him against a tree and fucked him. I thought I wasn't thinking about this?

**There he is.** Oh no.

"Edward, can we talk?" Alice asked walking up to me.

"Not now Alice." I told her looking away.

She of course ignored me and sat down anyway. "I saw." Of course she did. "As soon as you decided to go after him." She explained.** Bella and Rose? Even ****_I_**** didn't see that one coming.**

I growled at the thought of my Bella with someone else. But my _sister?_ What would I say to her? And I'll have to tell her about Emmett.

"Just go." I looked at my sister in shock. "Are you really up for a conversation like that?" She had a point. "Just go away for a bit, clear your head. It'll do you some good." She encouraged me.

"Alice I can't just leave like this." I told her. No matter how much I may want to.

"Edward, the four of you need time to think. Bella needs to decide if their is anything between her and Rose, and what she wants to do about." Even the mention of her name hurt.

"She loves her." It hurt to say it too, but it was, and is true.

"But she needs to decide if pursuing whatever they have together is worth leaving you for." Thanks sis, that really helps. "Rose has the same dilemma with Emmett." I cringed at the name, thinking of what I had done before. "And you two need to decide whether or not you want to fight to fix your relationships, and what happened earlier today." _That_ was not a conversation I was going to be looking forward to. In fact, it was one I would greatly like to avoid. "Point being, you both need to take a break from everything, clear your head. I'm going to give him the same advice."

At least she didn't use his name. I thought to myself. Is that me now. Afraid of names. I really do need a break.

"Just go clear your head for a bit." My little sister encouraged again. "It will do you the world of good." And with that she left.

Maybe she was right.

* * *

_**Authors Note: It's finally here. Sorry that took so long but the chapters probably will take a while due to the fact that I'm focusing on my main story. Hope you liked this one better.**_

_**The number at the top tells you in what order this story should be read, corresponding with Uninvited.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Get In Get Out (11)

**11**

**Edward's POV**

I went back to Bella's for my car but I decided I didn't want to talk to her, so I left her a note and left. And I was gone. Just like that I up and left. No more cheating fiancé. No more bi-curious sister in love with said fiancé. And no more gender neutral brother who I fucked against a tree for being sucked off by said cheating fiancé.

And it honestly felt good to leave it all behind for a while. Alice was right, as usual.

I can get back to it all later but for now I am alone.

**Now! **The door opened and my brother-in-law climbed in, causing me to swerve, and almost hit a tree.

"Shit Emmett!" I yelled at him, driving just off the road and stopping.

"See now that is what you should have done _before_ I got in." He said casually.

I looked at him for a moment. "OUT!" I yelled.

"Why?" He shrugged indifferently. "We are both running away, and we need to talk eventually. So why not get that conversation out of the way and if you still want to run away alone I'll let you. Or we could run away together, and talk sometime later." He grinned at me as though that were the best idea in the world.

He was right about one thing, he wasn't leaving till we spoke about this. "Look Em, I'm not gay. I'm not interested in guys, or you for that matter. I was mad at you, Rose, and Bella and I wanted a way to punish all three of you at the same time." I looked at the steering wheel as I spoke.

"Well you succeeded, my arse hurts like hell." He told me as though that made in better.

"Sorry." I mumbled not looking up.

"Don't be, that was awesome. Best fuck I ever had." I could hear him grinning as he said that.

"Are you leaving now?" I felt like crap, I had cheated on Bella, and physically hurt someone I cared deeply about. And worse he _liked_ it. Why did this new-found knowledge make me feel good? The fact that it did disgusted me.

"If you really want me to." He sounded disappointed. I realised I didn't want him to go.

"We could runaway together if you like." He suggested and I found myself wanting to say yes. "Do you really want me to leave?" I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Yes." I didn't hesitate a second before saying. But for some reason I wanted to say no.

He paused and we both just sat there in silence for a minute, although it felt like an hour. "Okay then." And with that he opened the door and limped away slowly.

I felt bad for the way I had hurt him. And then I was mad at him for leaving. Why didn't he make me let him stay? I floored the accelerator and sped off. How dare he just walk off like that? My anger quickly reached it's peak and I turned around with such force I almost lost contol.

At the speed I was going it didn't take long to find him still limping along slowly. I spun around in front of him, stopping as I did so. I could smell burnt rubber as I threw the door open, almost snapping it off.

**What is he doing?** My brother-in-law thought as I walked towards him fuming with anger. I didn't bother speaking as I grabbed his shoulder and thrust him down and dropped to my knees beside him.

"Edward, what are-?" He started but I was having none of that.

"Shut up!" I ordered him roughly forcing his head against the gravel, and positioning his hips in front of mine.

**Okay.** He thought far too eagerly as I grabbed the waistline of his jeans and forced them off him.

I'm not sure when I had removed myself from my own pants but I angrily forced my already hard member inside him making him cry out in a mixture pleasure and pain. His cries only seemed to anger me further as I forced myself inside of him repeatedly, causing him to scream louder each time. I released his head to grasp his hips, straightening myself from the knees up I plowed into him again. Harder and faster each time.

I wanted to find words to contain my anger, but none seemed to fit. I couldn't even tell what I was angry at him for.

Pulling out I turned him over, slamming his back into the gravel and leaning over him, I placed my hands on his shoulders to crush him into the ground and I pushed my erection roughly into him. I saw the pain flash across his face and it spurred me on. I was mad at him, I _wanted_ to hurt him. I gritted my teeth and let all my anger reveal itself on my face.

In his pleasure he grasped his cock and began attempting to stroke it in time with my thusts. I growled at him and he stopped with a whimper. Releasing his right shoulder I grabbed his rock hard member, enjoying the look of pain on his face at the strength to which I did so. I grinned at his pain and rubbed his length roughly, knowing it hurt him as well as pleasured him.

His walls clamped around me and moaned with pleasure as he came all over my shirt and his. I threw my head back and buried myself balls deep into him as I came.

We both stayed there, panting for a few second before I pulled out and stood up, replacing myself inside my pants and discarding of my filthy shirt. I can't say exactly why, but I liked the look of him laying there exposed, he had this freshly fucked look about him and he smiled up at me satisfied by my actions.

"Get in the car!" I growled at him and he stood up instantly. **With pleasure.** "And don't mess up my seats!"

* * *

_**Authors Note: I'll be perfectly honest with you all, this story is my first try at guy-on-guy and I would love your feedback. I also have no idea what will happen next, this story pretty much writes itself, so feel free to tell me what you would like to happen, cause I love giving my readers what they want.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Phone Calls (14)

**14**

**Edward's POV**

We drove in silence for a few hours until I could no longer bear the tension and insisted we stop at a hotel. In my desperate attempt to get be alone for a few moments, I let him buy the room while I went shopping for supplies. And by supplies I meant plenty of spare clothes, not that I was intending to be ripping them off him or anything.

I walked into the room to find my brother-in-law just out of the shower, water dripping down his torso and disappearing under the towel.

"I bought more clothes." I croaked as I was not watching the droplets make their way down his body.

"Oh good, we'll be needing spares if you keep up the way you have been." He grinned at me cheekily and I swallowed, ignoring the growing presence in my trousers.

"I'm not..." I couldn't find myself long enough to say it.

"Oh I know." I looked at him curious as to what he meant. "You made it very clear you are not interested in guys, or me for that matter. You only fuck me when you're angry. But your sister and fiancé have been cheating on you." I gritted my teeth at that comment. "It shouldn't be too hard to make you angry." He leaned in seductively but was distracted as his phone rang. "But I might not have to." He said as he glanced at the screen. "Bella's calling." He happily announced. I couldn't help but feel mad, Bella was calling _him._

We stood there unmoving in silence until it went to voice mail.

"Emmett." I heard her say desperately. "Why aren't you picking up? I need you." And with that I had him on the bed. The towel was quickly discarded and I ploughed into him over and over while listening to Bella tell him all about how I knew and neither Rose nor I would pick up. When she said however that she was worried about me I stopped.

What am I doing? This is wrong? I am having sex with my brother-in-law while listening to my fiancé say she was worried about me. And I'm not gay.

I climbed off him and sat on the end of the bed with my head in my hands. "Turn that off." I told him hating myself.

**Shit.** I heard my brother-in-law think. **I've got to fix this.**

I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder. "Piss off Emmett." I instructed without looking up.

"Edward," He started comfortingly. "What can I do to make things better?" My sister's husband asked me as though something could actually be done to fix the last... How long had this been going on again?

"You can't." I responded resolutely.

Emmett paused in thought, his arm still around my shoulders.** I know one way to cheer him up. Not sure if it will work, but it's worth a shot.** He mentally debated with himself, as I remained unmoving. **Never actually ****_done_**** it before. Although I do know how to. Oh well, first time for everything.**

Emmett released my shoulders and moved to sit in front of me. "Edward," I looked at him, unmoving. "I need to show you that this isn't bad. What were doing, it's okay. That it can be good." He paused. "Please trust me."

It couldn't hurt to see what he was up to, I thought as I sat unmoving, unprotesting, as my eyes dropped again to the ground. Emmett eventually moved forward to run his hand along my clothed thigh.

My eyes shot up to meet his in shock. "It's okay Edward." He assured me as his hand continued to stroke my thigh.

I wanted to tell him to stop, to tell him it was wrong. But I couldn't, I didn't _want_ him to stop.

"E...Em..." I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. My breath hitched as he seized my erection.

"Don't worry Edward." My brother-in-law interrupted my feeble attempts as he began stroking my member. "You'll like it, I promise."

And so I sat there, on the bed in a hotel, with my pants open, and Emmett rubbing my length slowly. And it felt good.

Emmett was right, I did like it. But it was wrong, Emmett is my brother-in-law, and male.

As his lips depend on my throbbing erection, I forgot how to speak entirely. My body reacted on instinct and I reached forward to run my fingers through his hair, pushing myself further inside of him.

Letting out a deep moan I tightened my fingers in his hair and thrust my hips up to meet him. This is wrong, his tongue is like heaven.

This was just so wrong. I tried to tell him to stop, while my body did nothing but encourage him. "E... Emmett..." I panted needlessly. "Please..." I begged, struggling with each word. "Please..." I tried again. Please stop. Please Don't. I thought desperately, unable to say it. "Please... Don't... Stop" I pushed his head further down my shaft as the pleasure built.

I groaned loudly as I felt myself drawing close, embarrassingly soon. Unsurprisingly so, as I had never felt pleasure like this in my life.

And then without warning he released me with a 'pop'.

"Lay down on the bed please." Emmett encouraged and I obeyed, wondering what it felt like to think rationally, as I had completely forgotten, the moment he had first put me in his mouth.

With me on my back, Emmett slowly removed my pants and I held my breath as he did so.

I'm not sure if it was out of fear or excitement but I was frozen in place. Probably fear, I'm not interested in men, so it must be fear. Emmett spread my legs and resumed his previous task. I couldn't help but feel exposed in my position but I forgot that the instant he started teasing my hole. Suddenly all I could think was, Wow.

He slowly put his finger inside me and I fought off the urge to finish, I didn't want it to be over so quickly. I became aware of all the noise I was making but I didn't care. I wanted more of him, so I pushed my hips down, forcing his finger further inside of me. I think I may have asked him but I'm not sure, all I know is that he slid another finger inside of me and began pumping them at an increasing speed.

Emmett grazing his teeth along my length sent me over the edge causing me to spill my seed in his mouth as I cried his name. He happily drank all I gave him and returned to lay beside me.

"I told you you would like it." Em reminded me before kissing my neck and asking, "Was I right?"

Unsure if the words would even make it out of my mouth I confirmed his earlier statement. "You were right."

And with that he wrapped his arms around me, an act which I happily reciprocated.

* * *

_**Authors Note: This chapter took me a long time because I had to write it twice. I am however rather pleased with how it turned out.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Emmett's Phone Call (15)

**15**

**Emmett's POV**

We drove in silence for a few hours until Edward decided we stop at a hotel and went to get supplies while I booked the room. Naturally I bought a room with one double bed and took a shower. Partially because I was dirty, but mainly because I _wanted_ to be. Now I'm not that horny that I have to have sex daily, but Edward seemed to do that to me. Mainly because he is fucking good at it. But also because, damn it seems weird to even think this but I like the smell of him.

He walked into the room and I stood there ready for him just out of the shower.

"I bought more clothes." He croaked raking my half naked body with his eyes.

"Oh good, we'll be needing spares if you keep up the way you have been." I grinned at him cheekily and he swallowed, he knew what I meant.

"I'm not..." He faltered, which in all honesty, looked pretty cute.

"Oh I know." He looked at me curiously afraid as to what I meant. "You made it very clear you are not interested in guys, or me for that matter. You only fuck me when you're angry. But your sister and fiancé have been cheating on you." He gritted his teeth at that comment, as I knew he would. "It shouldn't be too hard to make you angry." I leaned in seductively but then my phone rang. He breathed a sigh of relief as I looked at the screen. "But I might not have to." I said as he glanced at the screen. "Bella's calling." I happily announced, seeing the desired result on his face.

We stood there unmoving in silence until it went to voice mail.

"Emmett." Bella said desperately. "Why aren't you picking up? I need you." Next thing I knew I was on my back on the bed with Edward on top of me. He threw the towel across the room and forced his way inside me. It hurt, a lot, but I didn't care. I liked it. To be under his power, for him to have his way with me. "Edward knows," she continued, "I'm not sure what he knows, but he knows." I gasped as he rode me harder. "I've tried calling for an hour but Rose and Edward won't pick up." He thrust into me harder at each word and if we kept up like this I would be cumming soon. "Please pick up Emmett." Bella begged. "You are my last hope." She started sobbing. "I don't know who else to call, and I'm worried about Edward." His assault on my posterior halted immediately and he looked at the phone on the floor before climbing off me and crawling over to sit on the end of the bed with his head in his hands.

Bella hung up and the phone rang again.

I could see the guilt in his posture as he commanded, "Turn that off."

Shit. I've got to fix this. I hate seeing him in pain.

After turning the phone off I moved across the bed to wrap my arm around his shoulder. "Piss off Emmett." I ignored his instruction.

"Edward," I attempted to comfort him. "What can I do to make things better?"

"You can't." He responded resolutely.

I paused in though, without releasing him. I know one way to cheer him up. I'm not sure if it will work, but it's worth a shot. I debated with myself, as Edward remained unmoving. I've never actually _done_ it before. Although I do know how to. Oh well, first time for everything.

I released his shoulders and moved slowly to sit in front of him. "Edward," His eyes snapped up to view me as he remained unmoving. "I need to show you that this isn't bad. What were doing, it's okay. That it can be good." I paused. "Please trust me."

I moved forward to run my hand along his clothed thigh.

Edward's eyes shot up to meet mine again, the shock clear on his face. "It's okay Edward." I assured him as I continued my task.

I could see the struggle clear in his face. "E...Em..." He tried to speak but stumbled over his words. He gasped as I wrapped my hand around his cock.

"Don't worry Edward." I reassured him as I pulled my hand back and forth. "You'll like it, I promise."

I slowly brought my head forward to take him in my mouth tasting myself on him. Knowing where his cock had previously been may have been a little gross if vampires had a working digestive system. Edward reached forward to run his fingers through my hair, pushing himself further inside my mouth.

He let out a deep moan and I felt his fingers tighten in my hair and his hips thrust up to meet me.

"E... Emmett..." My brother-in-law panted needlessly. "Please..." He begged as though each word was a struggle. "Please..." He continued. "Please... Don't... Stop" He pushed his length further into my mouth and I was thankful for my lack of a gag reflex.

He groaned loudly and I knew he was close.

I released him with a 'pop'. I didn't want this to be over before I could show him how good it could be.

"Lay down on the bed please." I asked and he obeyed.

With Edward on his back, I slowly removed his pants. I spread his legs and resumed my previous task, enjoying the sounds of pleasure he made, I could tell he liked it when I began teasing his anus.

I put my finger inside him slowly so as not to surprise or hurt him and his reaction only became louder. He pushed his hips down, forcing my finger further inside of him. He liked it.

"Please Emmett... Please more..." He begged and I happily slid another finger inside of him pumping them at an increasing speed.

I grazed my teeth along him causing him cry out my name as he came in my mouth. I happily swallowed every drop and returned to lay beside my brother-in-law.

"I told you you would like it." I reminded him, kissing his neck before asking, "Was I right?"

His words were shaky as he spoke. "You were right." Was all he said, but that was good enough for me.

I wrapped my arms around him and he placed his around me as we lay there in a comfortable silence. I ignored my aching member as my release was unimportant right now.

* * *

_**Authors Note: And finally some Emmett's POV, I hope you liked that one, it went better than I expected. Love to hear back from you all.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	6. Chapter 5 - Need To Know (18)

**18**

**Edward's POV**

Now I love my brother-in-law, but in a completely platonic way. And also, I'm not gay. I am completely 100% heterosexual. But did he have to look so damn cute sitting next to me?

**Edward,** I heard him think. **You're staring again.**

I quickly returned my gaze to the road. **It's okay, I don't mind.** I hated that my ability meant I could not escape his thoughts.

"I'm straight Em." I told myself.

"Okay." It was frustrating that he would accept it just like that, but he wouldn't believe me. "But you're still cute." I attempted to ignore the tightening in my crotch at his words.

I attempted to distract myself with my driving but when I changed gears he grabbed my wrist, not allowing me to remove it from the gear stick. "I know another stick you could drive." He whispered in my ear, and now my body was too excited to be ignored.

"Emmett stop it." I begged and he retracted his arm instantly.

"Okay." Was all he said as my body complained at his halting assault. I was in the mood, that was all. I was interested in sex, and Emmett was there, it's not that I'm interested in him. My body just wants to be touched, and he is here. Yeah that sounds right.

I pulled over at the next hotel he raised his eyebrow quizzically at me. I was not interested in wasting time, so within moments we were both in a hotel room before a word had passed between us.

Emmett turned to me and asked suggestively, "Okay, now that you've got me here, what are you going to do with me?"

I wanted to jump him right then, but I was here for something else, I needed to know something. "I need you to do it again, like you did the other day." I couldn't look at him while I said it.

"Need or want?" My brother-in-law asked.

I paused before answering. "Need," I looked at the floor again. "I need to know something." I told him.

"Okay." God he is _so _frustrating. "Take off your clothes and lie on the bed." I hesitated before following his instruction.

I closed my eyes as he climbed on the bed after me, positioning himself between my legs. **I can do it again if he wants. Was kinda fun after all.** "Well somebody's hard for me, isn't he?" It wasn't a question.

"Don't talk Emmett, just do like you did the other day." I felt bad ordering him about like this, but I needed this, I needed to know.

**Yessir.** And with that he got to work, it felt so good being in his mouth, and his tongue. But I needed to keep a clear head for this.

As he went about pleasuring me I kept my eyes closed and imagined Bella. I imagined it was her in his place, stroking my length with her tongue. I lay back and remembered my Bella from the night I left. I remembered how she did this to me then, I remembered how she was female. That turned me on, right? **How can he be going soft? Am I doing something wrong?** Emmett's thoughts brought me back to the harsh reality of things as I remembered where I was, and who was pleasuring me. Suddenly an image of Emmett popped into my mind. Emmett naked and hard as I ploughed into him, Emmett as he is right now, sucking, me off. And then I was rock hard, I wanted this, I _needed_ this. I needed Emmett, my Emmett... No, my brother-in-law Emmett, he wasn't mine. he grazed his teeth along my shaft, and then brought my ass into play. He circled my hole before gently fingering me, I groaned and thrust my hips towards him.

**Patience Eddie.** He thought with a chuckle that made me moan.

"Don't..." I was panting? When did that happen? "Call... Me..." He flicked my slit with his tongue and I moaned again. I remembered I had been trying to say something, he _really_ knew how to aggravate me. In my frustration I tangled my fingers through his hair and forced myself deeper into his mouth, reminding him with much clearer words. "My name is Edward! You will call me that and nothing else."

**Yes sir Edward sir!** He thought at me. He was enjoying this, jerk. Somehow knowing he liked it to kind of turned me on a little.

He released me from his mouth and I growled at him in anger, I wasn't finished. "Trust me Edward." He told me, stroking my hard on with one hand and sliding his other under my bum, lifting me up a little. As he continued to pump my erection, he began licking my entrance. I bit back a moan as I felt myself drawing close at his actions.

I grasped handfuls of the sheet and he stuck his tongue inside of me. As he continued thrusting his tongue inside me he pumped me harder, stroking the underside of the head with his thumb and sending me over the edge. I emptied myself all over his hand and my stomach as I cried out his name.

I wiped myself off with the sheet and Emmett appeared beside me. "Did you get what you needed?" He asked me.

Did I? Thinking about Bella had the opposite effect to thinking about Emmett. I'm not gay, I can't be, that would be wrong. But I'm more interested in my brother-in-law than I am in my fiance. "No." He looked upset at my words. **I couldn't give Edward what he asked for.** He looked away and I didn't know what to say. "It's not you Em. It's just..." Could I really tell him? "I needed to not like it." His eyes snapped back to mine and I continued. "I need to like girls Emmett. I'm not gay, I can't be. It's just... When I tried thinking about a girl, it didn't work, thinking about you did. I can't want you Em. How I was raised... I just can't..." I trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Edward." He finally spoke.

"Yes?" I looked up at him hesitantly.

"I get it, it's hard for you. I was told it was wrong too. But here I am. I'm not strictly into guys, but no matter how much I surround myself with women, it will never be _quite_ right. Always just a little off. _This_ Edward," He gestured to us. "This feels right. This I like. I don't care what anyone else says, but I get it. You do. So I can wait. I can be right here, to help you through what I can. If you will let me. I want you. Not anyone else, I want you. I've always wanted guys, but I've never _been_ with any guy before. I couldn't disappoint my parents like that, and then I was with Rose. So you are pretty much it, and you are perfect. And I'm rambling arent I?" He stopped talking clearly feeling quite stupid.

"Just a little, but I don't mind." His speech touched me, it may sound stupid, but just knowing he understood, and he was okay with it helped. "Em I'm sorry I've been treating you the way I have."

"Edward don't," He stopped me and it aggravated me. I was _trying_ to apologise to you jerk. "I told you I get it. You can't just dive right in. some days you can do some things and other days you can't. I can wait, I'll take what I can get for now, and when your ready, we'll take it slow." He smiled sweetly at me.

"I was _trying_ to apologise for using you." I voiced my thoughts. "Jackass."

"Well you don't have to apologise for using me, I _want_ to be used. But if you like, go ahead." God that smile is aggravating.

Then I did something I've never done before, I kissed him. I kissed his stupid lips and that annoying smile, and then I pulled back to look at him. **Is he okay with that?** Am I okay with that? I think I'm good. "I hate you sometimes, you know that right?" He chuckled at my expense and I kissed him again. I couldn't help but remember all the times I was told this was wrong and I pulled back. "Okay that one was a little too much." I admitted.

"That's okay." Emmett assured me, stroking my face. "We will go at your pace. Just promise you'll tell me if I do something wrong okay?" He asked and I nodded. "Good. Then why don't you take a shower and wait in the car for me." He grinned happily.

"Why am I waiting in the car?" I asked curiously.

"Because you are not ready for this yet, I'll be quick." I looked at his pants and noticed his erection.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Yeah, so unless you wanna watch, I think I'm on my own here." I nodded, I couldn't watch him do that to himself. I was to afraid I wouldn't like it, or worse, that I would. So I wordlessly went to the bathroom to shower as instructed.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	7. Chapter 6 - I Think We Hit Something(20)

**20**

**Emmett's POV**

I was glad Edward had begun to accept himself, it would not be easy for him, but I was here to help him. We would take it slow, like we have been for the last week since our little talk. It would be a while before he would he ready to take me in, but I was fine with being on the receiving end for now, and it's not like that couldn't be fun. We just had to slowly experiment with different ways of sex, making sure he feels comfortable with it. And I was prepared for said experimenting.

"I can hear you, you know." My brother-in-law said without taking his eyes off the road.

Stupid mind reader.

He turned in his seat so that his entire body was facing me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh I'm stupid now am I?" he asked causing me to cringe.

"I didn't mean it like that." I assured him. "I just find it annoying that I can't have some privacy while I fantasize about the sexy vampire next to me." I leaned closer to him, my body facing him. "Not that I don't think the whole mind reading thing can't be kinda erotic at times, but I sometimes wish there was an off switch." I lost myself as my eyes left his to travel down his slightly muscular body.

"Easy tiger, lets not get ahead of ourselves now." He cautioned, once again reading my mind. I scooted closer to nibble on his neck, extracting a delicious moan.

"Shouldn't you be watching the road?" I asked before continuing my mauling session.

Edward let out another moan as I caressed his thigh. "I have very good reflexes," he mumbled before continuing. "We are the only car on a very straight road with no turns for miles, and surrounded my forest. I know where the road is and no creature can run out in front of us faster than I can avoid it." He insisted, removing one of his hands from the steering wheel to encourage my hand's exploration of his thigh.

With his free hand, Edward opened his zipper, releasing his hard on which I eagerly grasped, enjoying the resulting gasp. "Easy tiger," I taunted him with his words from before. "We don't want to get ahead of ourselves now do we?" There was a redd-y brown blur in the corner of my eye at the same time as the 'Thump' and I jumped back allowing Edward to regain control of the car. We came to a stop and we looked at each other for a second in surprise. "Great reflexes huh?" I asked, still in shock.

"Shut up that _was_ faster than I could have avoided." He mumbled shakily as he exited the car.

I followed him out and we headed back to see what he had hit. I noticed the painfully familiar scent as we approached the unconscious man on the road. Edward swore as he too realised who it was.

After parking the car off the side of the road while Edward stitched up Jacob's broken bones, which would be healed before he woke, we discussed what to do next.

"We can't just leave him Em," Edward insisted. "He's hurt."

"But he's almost fully healed, and he will be before he wakes up." I reminded him.

"I hit him with a car!" He was rather upset with this fact. "He probably doesn't even know what happened. I'm not just going to leave him unconscious in the middle of nowhere." Edward really could be stubborn at times.

"He will probably try to kill us when he wakes up." I pointed out.

"It's my fault he's out here in the first place." Edward was very good at taking blame for things that weren't his fault. "But it _is_ my fault Em. He ran away because of my marrying Bella, which I'm not even doing." He paused, mentioning Bella wasn't the smartest idea, the betrayal still upset him. "Yeah well, what happened, happened. End of story. But what matters now is that I hit him with a car." I could see there was no way to win this. Edward had to see he was alright before leaving.

"Fine but only if we tie him up first. I'm not having him hurt you." I insisted.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "With what?" He asked me in an almost condescending manner.

"With the insanely thick chains in the boot." I informed him, enjoying the look of surprise on my brother-in-law's face.

**Jacob's POV**

My head hurt.

I had a splitting headache.

My body ached too.

I'm not sure where, I think everywhere.

I couldn't remember much.

I think I had been running.

Not from anything, or to anything, just running for the sake of running.

And then pain.

Noise and pain.

What kind of noise.

I'm not sure.

But the pain.

Did something hit me?

I remember it hurt.

Was there blood?

I'm not sure.

Why did it hurt so bad?

Doesn't hurt now, just aches now.

I'm in my human form.

I think.

Why did I phase back?

I can't remember.

Couldn't be seen.

That's right, I phased back so that no one would see me as a wolf.

But who would see me?

The people in the...

People in the what?

The noise! It was an engine.

An engine from a car, a Volvo I think.

But I can't be sure, It all happened so fast.

A car!

There was a car!

I was hit by a _car?_

I was hit by a CAR!

People!

There where people in the car.

There must have been.

People saw me.

But I phased back.

They probably think they hit a person.

I need to open my eyes.

I don't want to, it aches, everything aches.

Where am I?

I'm on my back?

No.

I standing?

No.

My legs are floppy and weak.

I'm not standing.

But I am upright.

I think.

My back, what is on my back?

Bark, there is bark against my back.

I'm leaning against a tree.

My arms.

I can't feel my arms.

Where are they?

There they are.

The are above my head.

Pulled up.

Stretching.

This is uncomfortable.

I need to move them.

I try to move them.

They don't move.

Why don't they move?

I try again.

My wrists.

I can't move my wrists.

Something on them.

Something on my wrists.

Cold?

Maybe?

Metal?

Yes.

There is metal on my wrists.

Does it hurt?

No.

It doesn't hurt.

Just uncomfortable.

My shoulders hurt a little.

I adjust my feet so that I am standing a little.

My shoulders don't hurt as much any more.

Noise.

There is noise here.

What noise.

Not the engine noise.

Birds.

Rustling of... Trees.

Scattering of... Small animals.

Forest noises.

I am in a forest.

Something else.

Something closer.

Breathing?

Groaning?

Moaning?

Words?

People!

The people.

Two I think.

Smell.

Awful smell.

Sweet.

Sickly sweet.

Familiar.

Smells like...

VAMPIRE!

My whole body instantly went on alert.

There were vampires here.

I was chained to a tree.

I was hurt, but I'm okay now.

Just aches now.

Can I fight like this?

The smell is familiar.

Not just because they are vampires.

Male vampires.

I know them.

I think.

One more so than the other.

Edward!

Not sure of the other.

What male vampires do I know.

Carlisle?

No.

Jasper?

No.

Emmett?

Emmett?

Yes.

Emmett.

Edward and Emmett.

Do I need to fight them?

What are they doing?

Talking?

I don't know.

Noises I cannot identify.

Their voices.

But what are they saying? Doing?

I don't know.

I open my eyes.

Ack.

Light.

The light hurts.

I blink.

It's okay now.

I see them.

They are... What _are_ they doing?

Ew, gross. That is disgusting. Emmett is on his hands and knees, and Edward is on his knees behind him. Emmett is naked, Edward is shirtless, with his pants pulled around his knees.

I freeze in shock. That is disgusting. They are fucking. EW!

Edward stops inside him. He looks over at me. He looks shocked.

"Why did you stop?" Emmett asks him.

Emmett looks at Edward. Emmett follows his gaze to me. Emmett swears.

Emmett looks pained. "Don't stop." He orders Edward.

"The little fucker can watch for all I care. Just don't stop _now_." His voice sounds pained.

Edward is still in shock. Edward looks back at Emmett. And then me again. He looks torn. Pained. Desperate. Lust. That is it. It's lust. They don't want to stop because of me. And it is lust in their faces.

"Please Eddie?" Emmett's voice is winey and begging.

Edward in mad. He looks at Emmett angrily. "I." He pulls out and slams into him hard. "Told." He slams into him again. "You." Emmett likes it as Edward is forceful, pounding into him after each word. "Don't. Call. Me. Eddie!"

He is angry, and Emmett likes it.

Emmett is hard too.

I watch them. Unsure of what to do. It is strange to watch. It is gross, it is disgusting, and yet I can't look away. The smell of sex is heavy in the air. Not that I am very well acquainted with the smell of sex.

Edward continues yelling at him. "What is my name?!" He demands.

"Ed...Edward." Emmett stumbles over his words in pleasure.

"Say it!" He screams forcing his way into him from behind. "Say my name!"

"Edward!" Emmett cries out in pleasure. "Edward! Edward! Edward! Fuck! Edward." They both scream each others names as they finish.

They lay panting there for a moment before turning to me again.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at me and Edward is looking at the ground as he fastens his belt and speaks. "I'm sorry about that." He says. "I was driving along with Emmett and you ran out in front of my car. I tended to your injuries but I wanted to see that you were okay before we left. And Emmett insisted we tie you up so you don't attack us when you wake up." He explained. "And then we started talking about _why_ Emmett had super strong chains..." He trailed off. "And then we kind of got carried away. I didn't think that you would wake up until after. I'm sorry." He rambled a bit, but the recap was appreciated, seeing as it was all a blur.

"Edward." Emmett drew his attention. "You don't need to apologise," He went on. "He doesn't mind." Emmett gestured to me and Edward looked over.

Edwards eyes widened in shock. I looked at them both. I didn't speak. My head was still pounding.

"I..." Edward faltered, still looking at me. "I think we have some spare pants in the car." He walked off and Emmett continued to watch me amused.

I couldn't understand why they were looking at me like that. I didn't understand much of what was happening.

"So," Emmett said, looking me up and down with appreciation. "You like watching two guys get it on huh?" I didn't understand his question. I didn't like it. It was disgusting.

I think.

Edward returned with a pair of pants in his hands. "Emmett!" He was mad again. "Stop looking at him like that." He scolded. How was he looking at me again?

"Sorry." Emmett dropped his eyes to look at the ground. "Are you jealous?" He asked amused.

Edward didn't speak as he approached me and held out the pants. I tried to take them from him. I couldn't move my arms. Chains. right.

"Oh, sorry." Edward mumbled before falling to his knees before me and attempting to dress me. He was sliding the waist of the pants over my thighs when he turned around to growl at Emmett. "Get your mind out of the gutter." He ordered. "He has been hit by a car, he is too disoriented to speak. And I'm still not sure whether or not he will attack us if I untie him."

His hands felt weird on my thigh, so I told him. "That feels weird."

Emmett laughed.

Edward gave up and stepped back embarrassed as the pants fell to the ground.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked, not looking at me.

"My head hurts." I told them.

Emmett laughed.

It felt like there was a cloud in my head, and it was fading slowly, allowing me to notice more. Like the fact that I was naked. I looked down to verify this fact when I noticed that I was hard.

I looked up at the two vampires, one of which was still naked. "When did that happen?" I asked them.

Edward continued to look at anything but me.

"While you were watching Edward and I get in on." Emmett told me.

I thought about it for a moment. I was hard. I had been watching them have weird gay sex, and now I was hard. Could that have anything to do with it?

I thought about what I had seen them do earlier and I felt my cock twitch in excitement. "Huh," I remarked. "I guess it did."

I looked at the partially dressed and naked vampires before me. Part of me said I should be worried that they were vampires, and disgusted that they were guys, but I ignored that part. I much preferred the part that said they both rather attractive.

My eyes settled on Emmett, who did look really good, the way he was naked, and hard.

Edward growled and I looked at him.

"You are angry?" I remarked curiously.

"Of course I'm angry." He growled. "You are perving on my..." He paused.

"On your what?" Emmett asked him eagerly.

Then they started discussing whether or not they were _actually_ boyfriends, and I took the time to clear my head. And then it hit me. Edward is cheating on Bella. He is running around fucking his _brother_ while he was supposed to be engaged to Bella. How could he do that to her? How could he lie to her like this? How could he just cheat on her? Sneak around behind her back like she is nothing?

"Okay stop right there." He placed a finger over my lips although I had not been talking. "First of all, Emmett is not my brother, he is my brother-in-law." He insisted as though that made it any better. Oh right, because he is _married_ to the blonde bitch, so they are both cheating. "Yes, that is exactly it. Only you forgot the part where Emmett is married to the same blonde bitch who has been fucking my fiancé behind my back for a month before Emmett and I ran away from them together." I stayed silent as I let this new-found knowledge sink in.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"So yes we are _both_ cheating, as Bella and Rose are probably together right now." He threw my own words back at me and I began to understand the situation. Bella is gay? "Apparently." It annoyed me how he answered before I asked the question aloud. "Sorry."

And then something occurred to me. "And your gay?"

Edward suddenly became uncomfortable. "Not... Exactly." What is that supposed to mean?

"What is that supposed to mean?" He made me ask out loud.

"It means he's new to the idea and hasn't completely decided yet." Emmett answered for him. "You watched us get it on and got a huge boner, are you gay?" He asked me accusingly.

"NO!" I answered far too quickly.

"See that's my point, you clearly have a thing for guys, but you don't understand it, and therefore you cannot decide properly whether or not you are. Like Edward." Emmett explained simply.

"I'm not gay." I insisted and Emmett, who was now standing directly behind his boyfriend, reached forward and stroked his hand down my stomach. It was a weird feeling, his hand was cold, yet it sent hot tingles through my body.

"EMMETT!" Edward growled and pulled his hand back.

"I was just proving a point." He protested.

Edward turned to face him and said. "You are MY boyfriend, not his. I want you to want me." He grew shy at the last part.

"I do want you Edward." He assured him. "He is not the kind of thing I'd go after as a permanent thing. He is more sort of boy toy material. You are falling in love with material." I wasn't sure whether to be offended or flattered by that.

I tried to look away as they kissed but they were standing right in front of me, and I couldn't tare my eyes away. It looked gross. Okay it actually looked kind of hot.

Edward broke from the kiss and turned to look at me. "Do you mind? We are sort of having a moment here." He asked annoyed.

"Hey I'm the one in chains." I complained and he knew I was right.

"Chains can be fun." Emmett butted in and I had a sudden thought of being taken by him while chained up as I am.

I shook away the thought as my cock begged to be touched. Edward growled at me again. The jealous boyfriend was suddenly added to the equation in my mind and I found no problem with it. But I'm not gay, I like girls. Don't I? I know I like girls 'cause I wank to them all the time. But I am seriously turned on by the two guys in front of me. Who are vampires, and that just makes it all super weird. Why do I have to be chained up, I wanna touch myself now.

Edward sighed and looked at us both. "You really want that?" He asked me.

I knew he was referring to my thinking about his boyfriend. "I don't know what you're talking about." I told him.

He turned to Emmett who was looking at us both curiously. "You really think he's cute?" He asked him.

Cute? "Edward just because I find someone else attractive doesn't mean that I don't think you are far more attractive than them." Emmett insisted.

"But I can't give you something that he is quite eager to try." Edward looked sadly at the ground.

Emmett looked confused. "Meaning?" He asked.

"Meaning he's fantasising about you taking him, and I can't do that. Not yet anyway." I wasn't sure what was going on, but clearly there were some issues between those two. And I _think_ Edward was giving his consent for me and Emmett to get it on. "Exactly." He said to me before addressing us both. "You both want to, and I want my boyfriend to be happy." I didn't know what to say.

"Okay first of all." Emmett began. "You've been fantasising about me?" He asked me.

"No... Maybe... A little bit... Not on purpose." I mumbled looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Uhuh." He noted and moved on. "And second of all, Edward, don't be an idiot." Emmett shoved him playfully. "You are my boyfriend, I'm not gonna screw some other guy just because you aren't ready for that kind of think yet. I will wait until you are ready, however long that takes." Wow that is actually kinda cute, I'm not surprised Edward likes him. "That being said I have no problem with him watching us, if you two are both up for it." Why did I have absolutely no problem with this?

And that was how I ended up on a road trip with a gay vampire couple. Funny story really. One my family is never hearing, ever.

* * *

_**Authors Note: And now we have Jacob. Yes this is going somewhere.**_

_**~SohpieAngel69**_


	8. Chapter 7 - Keep Your Voice Down (22)

**22**

**Edward's POV**

Once we arrived in the nearest city I took my car in to get repaired, seeing as it had been rather dented when I hit Jacob with it, which I still felt bad about. The mechanics said that it would take about three days to get it done, and that's with me paying extra for it to be a rush job. So basically the three of us where staying in a hotel for a couple of nights, Jacob in one room, and Emmett and I in the other.

On the first night, Emmett decided to take us both out somewhere nice.

"A bar Em?" I asked raising my eyebrow at the crowd before us.

"It's technically a club." He corrected me. "What with the dance floor and all."

"Em, we're vampires, we can't get drunk." I reminded him.

"I know." He smiled sweetly at me and I wanted to just forgive him for being so annoying while at the same time I wanted to hit him for being so annoying. "But we can dance."

"Can werewolves get drunk?" Jacob asked himself curiously.

"Don't worry." Emmett assured him, "We'll dance with you." He assured him. I didn't like the way those two acted towards each other, and I was glad Jaz wasn't here to tell everyone about how I felt jealous.

"Oh don't be jealous Edward." Emmett said wrapping his arm around me. Which one of us was the mind reader again? "You know I'm yours." He reminded me.

I looked around to ensure no one had heard him. "Emmett." I chided him. "Keep your voice down."

**I don't get it, is Edward in the closet or not?** I heard our new friend think. I'm not sure if _friend_ is exactly the right word, and I'm not exactly in the closet, I just don't want anyone to know.

Emmett chuckled at my embarrassment. "Hey everyone!" He called and I froze in fear, even I didn't know what he was about to say. "I'm Emmett, and this is my boyfriend Edward, nice to meet you all." And he just announced it to _everybody_, I'm going to kill him. I thought to myself.

The responses were varied, some people thought nothing of it, others thought it was cute, some said hello, and some told us to get a room, and others were just annoyed by the distraction. But no one thought anything bad, and no one seemed to have a problem with our announced orientation. I was surprised, about 1 in 5 people are against homosexuals. And then I realised why. "This is a gay club." I told Emmett.

"Very good Edward dear." He mocked me. "I thought you guys would benefit from meeting other people who are attracted to the same gender, socialize with them, might help you accept yourselves a little more." He said more seriously. "And besides, there's dancing."

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I would say that I felt like the third wheel, but I honestly _was_ the third wheel. Emmett and Edward were sort of an item, and I was just the guy who got to jack off to watching them screw one time. And part of me still thinks that I was only here because Edward felt guilty for running me over.

"I didn't 'run' you over." He contradicted my thoughts as we made our way towards the bar. "I hit you with it." Right, because there is a difference. "Actually there is." He informed me. "I ran you over if my car went over you, however I hit you with my car and you went flying over us." Your really not helping Edward. "Yeah I know." He said turning towards Emmett. "No, we were just discussing the specifics of road accidents." I considered asking what Emmett had contributed to the conversation, but I decided it was best to just but out, this did feel a little like a date and I didn't want to intrude on things.

"Hi," Emmett greeted the bartender with a charming smile which I think was mostly for Edward's benefit, I'd get into bed with that smile. That thought earned me a glare from the jealous boyfriend. "Could I get a screwdriver for my friend here?" He asked politely, gesturing towards me.

"Sure thing _Emmett_." The slightly older man replied, referring to Emmett's little introduction before. "You and your boyfriend want anything."

Emmett chucked at the question and replied with, "Nah we're good, we prefer to stay sober." As if they could not be sober. I thought sarcastically

"Well you're in the wrong place for that kid." The bartender told him placing the drink on the counter in front of me and announcing the price, which he happily paid. "You new here?" He asked striking up a conversation.

"Just passing through." Emmett answered politely and I sipped my drink experimentally, it wasn't bad.

"Not used to the whole gay club scene I take it." He gestured to me as I was rather interested in my drink, and Edward who was trying, without much success, to become invisible.

"They are, nice meeting you, but Eddie and I are needed on the dance floor." He said ending the conversation by grabbing Edward's hand and dragging him off into the maze of boddies.

"Don't call me Eddie unless you want me to take you over the bar right here in front of everyone. "Edward cautioned him as the disappeared from sight.

"Now there's a thought." Was the last thing I heard before I turned back to my rather tasty drink. That _is_ an interesting thought.

"Your friend knows how to make an entrance." I heard after a moment and turned to see a skinny guy with short dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin wearing a tight black button up shirt that showed off his chest rather falteringly.

"Uh," I faltered for a second, unsure of what to say. What do you say to a random guy in a club, especially while trying to hide a semi after Edward's earlier comment. "Yeah I guess they do, well Emmett does anyway." I smiled at him politely.

"I'm Matt." He introduced himself and sat down next to me at the bar.

"I'm Jacob." I responded for a lack of anything else to say.

"Nice to meet you Jacob, can I buy you a drink?" He asked as his leg _accidentally_ brushed against my thigh.

"I already have a drink." I told him gesturing to the drink in front of me.

Matt looked at it quzzicaly. "Actually you have an empty glass." He corrected me and I looked down to find out he was right.

"Oh, well in that case sure." I shrugged and smiled at him politely.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Emmett knew I liked dancing, that's probably why he picked this place. Granted I was never a fan of such intimate dancing, and this was a public place, and Emmett was a guy, but I enjoyed myself all the same. I was even a bit turned on by how close we were dancing, especially when he would whisper in my ear about what he could do to me later. Whispering was unnecessary as I could hear his thoughts, but the feel of his breath on my neck just added to the mental images he was throwing me.

We had only been there for around two hours and Emmett was going over in explicit detail his process of sucking me off when I could take it no longer and decided that I _needed_ him right then. "We could head back to the hotel right now and you can give me a demonstration of just how badly you want me, if you like." I whispered back.

**Seriously?** He asked me surprised yet hopeful.

I was seriously turned on and sick of ignoring so many people's thoughts. "If you want to." I assured him and he instantly led me back to the bar, where Jacob currently had his tongue down some guys throat.

"Hey hot stuff," Emmett said catching his attention.

Jacob parted from his new friend and glared at Emmett.** What does he want?** "Yeah?" He asked, annoyed by the interruption.

"Edward and I are heading back to the hotel," Emmett informed him. "Figured it was polite to let you know we were ditching you, and we should probably ensure you know the way back too. You cool with that?"

Jacob thought for a moment before asking with all traces of his previous annoyance gone, "Can I watch?"

Emmett looked at me for permission.** Can he?** He asked me without bothering to speak aloud.

I considered his request briefly before shrugging. "Sure." I told them and turned towards the exit, honestly I wasn't to fussed on the idea of a voyeur, but it made Emmett happy, and he was kinda hot.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I decided to turn this chapter into two chapters seeing as it would be really long otherwise, should have the next part up soonish, hopefully**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	9. Chapter 8 - Testing Boundaries (23)

**23**

**Emmett's POV**

My first instinct had been to take the boys to a strip club, but I thought it would not be the smartest idea for the boys who were still shy over the whole 'not completely straight' thing. And besides, this way I get to dance close to Edward. And how shy he was when we first walked in was freaking adorable.

I was honestly surprised when he asked to leave, but I was eager to taste him, and kinda glad that Jacob wanted to watch, because seeing him jack off to us was a huge turn on.

We when we got to the hotel (which was way fancier than the places we usually stayed in, the benefits of a city) we were practically getting it on in the elevator. Thankfully we were the only three in it because after walking back to the hotel, we weren't really in the mood for waiting. We somehow managed however, to make it to our room before tearing each others clothes off.

In no time at all Edward was laying back on the bed as I sucked him off. I worked him with my tongue and pushed two fingers inside of him, like I had many times before. What was different between this time and the rest, was not only that Jacob was watching us, but also Edward's reaction. He sat up and knotted his fingers through my hair before pulling my face away from his crotch. "I want you inside me." He whispered sensually in my ear.

I looked at him in shock and asked, "Are you sure?" We had never gone that far, never even talked about it. I mean, he was barely able to let me take my pants off while I blew him. It's not that I didn't want this, but I was terrified of pushing him to far.

He hesitated and I knew that he had only asked in a moment of passion, not because he was ready. "I am..." He hesitated before continuing. "I mean," He paused. "I want it, I really do... And... I think I might be, ready for it... Maybe... I want to try it." He had to force the words out but I could tell it was what he really wanted.

My brain was telling me to slow down and not rush him, and my cock was telling me to hurry up and fuck him already. My internal battle was rather short, as I had never had all that much self-control. "Hey hot stuff." I said to Jacob, using one of my two favourite nicknames for him. Hot stuff, because he was the only one out of the three of us with any body temperature, and boy toy because he was a lot younger than us. "There is a bottle of lubricant in the top draw," I told him pointing at the one I meant. "Fetch it for me."

Jacob wordlessly did as I said and returned to his viewing position in the corner off the room. I didn't hesitate long before squeezing some of the lubricant onto my hand, and massaging Edward's hole with the liquid-like substance. I kissed him passionately as I worked it inside of him. Once I had sufficiently prepared him to take me, I rubbed the remaining lubricant over my cock. Lining myself up with him I asked, "Are you sure your ready?"

"No." He replied looking scared as hell. "But do it anyway." I knew he would be scared for his first time like this but I had done all I could to make things more comfortable for him, now we won't know if he's ready or not until we try it.

I slowly began to ease my way inside him and he wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders, holding me against him. I kissed his neck in an effort to comfort him and I almost had the head inside of him when he yelled for me to stop. I quickly pulled out of him and moved away, allowing him sufficient room to freak out.

"I'm sorry Em." He told me not meeting my eye. "I just can't do it, it's too..." He paused searching for the word. "Wrong." He looked ashamed and still wouldn't meet my eye. "I just can't do it Em. I'm not gay okay, I can't be." He looked torn and I knew how hard this was for him. I wished I could do something to make this easier for him, but he was raised in a much earlier era than I was, back then they were way stricter on homosexuality. He had had it drilled into him his whole life that what we were doing was wrong. And I was trying to undermine everything he had been raised to believe. I couldn't imagine how hard this was for him. Edward just sighed and said, "You should get that."

There was a knock on the door and I moved to open it as instructed. There was a young boy, probably around nineteen, kinda scrawny looking, pushing a cart, probably containing somebody's room service order. "Can I help you?" I asked, really not in the mood for this.

"Um," He shuffled awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable at my complete lack of clothing. "Is everything alright in there?" He mumbled. "I heard yelling."

I was too preoccupied worrying about Edward to think up a lie so I just gave him the truth hoping he would leave me alone. "Yeah look, my boyfriend is just kinda shy about trying anal for the first time thing and freaked out, apparently he isn't ready for that. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go comfort him seeing as he's feeling kinda shitty at the moment." I told the boy, daring him to stay any longer. He nodded shyly, muttering his apologies before turning and practically running down the hall with the cart.

I was feeling really shitty with myself for pushing him to far as I closed the door and turned to see Edward, stark naked on the bed with his head in his hands and Jacob sitting next to him. "Did you have to tell him the truth?" Edward asked embarrassed.

"Sorry." I apologised, rejoining the two boys on the bed.

"No I am." Edward insisted. "I thought I could do it, I really did. And I _do_ want to. More than anything I want to feel you inside me, but I can't, because I'm too _traditional._" He said insulting himself. "Maybe you _should_ just screw Jake, at least he wont freak out before you can get it in."

I wasn't sure what to say, I wanted to assure him that I wanted him, and I wouldn't just fuck Jacob because I could. Edward was _worth_ waiting for. "Yes but waiting for how long?" He asked me being all melodramatic like he was.

"Yunno what? Screw you guys." We both turned in shock to see a rather pissed off looking Jacob. "I get that I am the third wheel here and all, and yeah I'd probably be up for joining you guys in whatever. But do you have to treat me like I'm nothing but some fuck on the side?" He looked at us both angrily and I mentally blamed the alcohol. "And why are you always shipping me with Emmett?" He asked waving his arm at me and glaring at Edward.

"Well..." Edward mumbled. "That day, in the forest... You were looking at him." My rather embarrassed boyfriend explained.

"Of course I was looking at him, he was the one who was naked." Jacob reminded us rolling his eyes. "And seeing as neither of you bothered to ask, I prefer guys who look less like they can tear me in half." He said with defiance before grabbing Edward in a rough kiss.

While part of me wanted to hit him for touching my Edward, I decided it would probably not be the best idea, and it _did_ look kinda hot. Although if Edward said anything at all about not wanting him too, I would break his jaw. The kiss did not last long as Jacob released him quickly and looked at us both, challenging either of us to speak.

Edward looked at me shyly. "You liked that?" He asked and I nodded. If you didn't though, he is a dead dog. I thought to him protectively and he smiled slightly. "You want me?" He asked Jacob whose eyes widened slightly.

"Hell yeah." He assured us both eagerly.

"Okay." Edward said, thinking hard about what ever he was considering doing. "Take off your clothes." He ordered and Jacob obeyed instantly. Edward looked at me again to gauge my reaction before kissing Jacob.

Now that the kiss was completely mutual, watching those two make out was actually very erotic. I leant back to enjoy the show as he climbed on top of Jacob, deepening the kiss.

* * *

_**Authors Note: This chapter was a bit long so I decided to cut it in two at the change in POV. I am focussing on my other stories, however I still write a sentence or so every few days on these. The same thing I said about Uninvited goes for this story as well, I do not know how or if it will ever end, so if you read this, be warned I may never finish it. I am usually more dedicated to my stories, but I have been far more lax with these two.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	10. Chapter 9 - Help Us (24)

**24**

**Edward's POV**

Being a mind reader I should have realised from the beginning that Jacob was more interested in me, but I guess I had been too blinded by my jealousy to notice. He was attracted to both of us, but he had picked his preference, and I was surprised by how little I minded. I was probably just glad that he wasn't trying to steal Em from me. It was true however, that I may have been treating Jacob a little unfairly and I wanted to make up for it, also I enjoyed seeing the arousal in Emmett's thoughts as he watched.

Our lips parted and I moved on to his neck, allowing him time to catch his breath. I was already naked so I didn't waste time as I tore the clothes from his body, rewarding myself with a lovely view of his erect member. It was not as lovely as Emmett's, but definitely interesting all the same.

I sat up, pulling Jacob with me, returning my lips to his and chuckling at his complete inability to think about anything beyond his own arousal and surprise. He ground his erection into mine and we both groaned, but being the voice of reason I pulled back to speak.

"Jacob," I started, gaining his attention. "I just need to make sure that I am not taking advantage of the drunk teenage boy here." I told him, hating that I had to be the voice of reason. "How far do you want to go?" I asked, knowing how dangerous doing something you are not ready for can be.

Jacob kissed me again, not bothering to speak. **Fuck me please Edward.** His thoughts screamed at me and I was happy to oblige.

"Careful Edward," My boyfriend warned, attracting our attention. "I doubt Jake here has ever been penetrated before, and you can be pretty rough when you want to be." He handed me the bottle of lubricant and I proceeded to prepare him like Emmett had me, enjoying his moans as my fingers made their way inside of him.

Once I had prepared him as Emmett had me, I quickly lubed up my member and placed it at his entrance. "You ready?" I asked him and he nodded, his thoughts during this time had confirmed Emmett's theory about his anal virginity and I didn't want to hurt him.

"Do it, please..." Jacob begged and I slowly made my way inside him.

He was so tight and warm, no hot.** Holy shit that's cold.** I watched him bite his lip as I edged my way inside. "Fuck, you're so tight." I mumbled as I edged my way inside him at a painfully slow pace. Once I was fully sheathed we both lay there panting for a moment before I asked, "You okay?"

"I'm good." Jacob assured me but I had to ask.

"Did I hurt you?" I prayed he would say no and I didn't breath again until after he spoke.

"Not much, but it's okay now, you can move. I want you to." He told me and I set a slow pace to begin with, slowly growing faster as we both became more comfortable. Jacob was different to Emmett, he was hot, and tight, and squishy. Vampires had granite hard skin, so Jacob seemed squishy in comparison.

**Okay not that that isn't hot to watch, but damn I think I actually feel a little jealous.** Emmett's thoughts interrupted me and I was determined to include him.

"Emmett," I called to him, "help us."

I instantly felt his arms wrap around me and he began trailing kisses down my neck. Emmett's familiar touch excited my body with ease and he leant forward so he could grasp Jacob's stiff member, and in doing so he pressed his chest to my back and I felt his erection against my lower back.

The sensation of feeling Emmett behind me was too good to ignore, so I adjusted my thrusts, causing me to rub against him, teasing him with each thrust of my hips.

Emmett pushed into me as I pushed back into him causing us both to let out a moan of pleasure. Unable to bear it any longer, I reached back and aligned him with my entrance, slowing my thrusts to accommodate the movement.

"Edward..." He tried to caution me but I wouldn't hear it.

"I'm ready Em, try it again." I told him, and I meant it. I could not completely submit to him, but while I was fucking Jacob, it would not be completely submitting myself to him.

Cautiously Emmett obeyed my request and, as I had already been prepared, he slowly buried himself inside me. It hurt a little, but not much, and it felt good, really good. I had been afraid of this? I had been missing this?

As my boyfriend pushed his way inside of me, I was pushed forward, and deeper into Jacob. The pain was bearable and as I lay there, chest to chest with the werewolf, he kissed me deeply, distracting me from the pain and leaving only pleasure in its wake.

It was an odd sensation, Jacob was hot, and Emmett was the same temperature as me, it was... Interesting. We continued on for a bit, finding our rhythm fairly quickly, until Jacob came with a sting of curse words falling from his lips. As his walls clamped down around me it triggered my own orgasm, which had been fast approaching, and I pulled out of him, causing my seed to spray over the both of us.

Emmett followed shortly after and we all lay on the bed basking in the afterglow of our orgasms, when Emmett leaned over to capture my in a kiss.

Once we parted we both just smiled at each other, the silence was broken only by the snoring of the werewolf curled into my left arm.

"Huh," Emmett noted looking past me to Jacob, "I guess we wore him out." He grinned at me as he spoke. "You were amazing by the way."

I kissed his lips once and replied. "I think I fixed the problem. I was just scared of submitting the first time, now that my fist time being 'taken' is out of the way, it shouldn't be so hard." I explained and he just kept on smiling at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked me pretending to pout. "Sure you don't need any more practice?" He whispered seductively.

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face as I removed my arm from Jacob's grasp. "Why don't we go take a shower?" I offered and we both immediately left to continue the fun without disturbing the sleeping werewolf.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	11. Chapter 10 - Gladiator (25)

**25**

**Edward's POV**

We both eagerly snuck off to the bathroom and fell into the shower in a lip lock. In our lust it took us a good few minutes to even get the water running. We didn't bother setting it to a decent temperature, as vampires, we couldn't care less.

The water ran down our bodies as we moved in unison. Emmett wrapped his strong arms around my chest, god I loved the feeling of his muscles. As he held my weight I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him deeply, feeling his throbbing erection pressed against my thigh. I moved my kisses to his neck and then returned to his lips once more as he lined himself up with my hole.

"You ready?" He asked me as we both panted needlessly.

"Yes." I mumbled with a heavy breath and nodded.

I cried out in pleasure as he slid his way inside me. "Fuck." He moaned into my neck and began his thrusts at a slow pace. I tightened my grip on him and, moved my hips to meet his thrusts.

"Oh god Emmett," I cried at the feeling of him inside me. "Harder, fuck me harder." I begged and his thrusts increased.

"Gladly." He moaned into my ear and I felt the knot in my stomach tighten, alerting me to my growing orgasm.

"Oh god Em," I cried in pleasure, "I'm almost there."

At my words he sunk his teeth into my neck, not hard enough to break the skin, and the feeling brought me over the edge, I came all over our chest without even being touched down there. Emmett came after a few quick thrusts and pulled out of me as we both stood there panting.

**My turn?** I smiled at his mental question and kissed him passionately. "Turn around." I whispered in his ear and he happily obliged.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up in a hotel bed that reeked of sex. I thought back on what had happened the night before and I couldn't help but smile. The door opened and Emmett and Edward walked in.

"Morning hot stuff." Emmet greeted me and I chuckled at the nickname. I was in a particularly good mood this morning.

"Morning gladiator." I responded sitting up and realising how much it hurt to sit.

"Hmm, gladiator, I like that." Emmet commented as Edward sat by my side.

"Okay I know I asked last night, but I need to ask you again now that you are sober," he explained and I rolled my eyes. "Did I take advantage of you last night?"

I responded by kissing him. "Last night was fucking epic and I loved every second." I told him. "My arse hurts like hell, but it was _sooo_ worth it." The two vampires laughed at my words.

"Well you should probably go take a shower." Edward advised and I knew he was right. "And I hope you don't mind, we kinda screwed in your room all night, seeing as you slept in ours." He warned me and I nodded.

"It's cool." I assured them both as I went to go wash up.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	12. Chapter 11 - Werewolf On Verataserum(29)

**29**

**Jacob's POV**

I was surprised that they wanted to go back to the same place, considering how much Emmett embarrassed him the night before, but apparently Edward liked dancing. And while I was a part of things in the bedroom, sometimes, I was still out-of-place in public. Seeing as they were a couple. But Emmett still insisted on buying my drinks and I was fine with just drinking all night.

While the vampires were out dancing and I was drinking, alone, at the bar, someone approached me. "No big entrance tonight I take it?" I heard and I turned to see a rather familiar looking guy behind me.

"Do I know you?" I asked awkwardly.

"We met last night." He reminded me and I vaguely remembered him as the overly confident guy who was a surprisingly good kisser.

"Oh right, how could I forget." I said embarrassed as he looked at me skeptically.

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked me dryly.

"Of course I remember you..." I fumbled for a moment, struggling to remember his name. "Mike?" Clearly not. "Mitch? Mark?" I asked, the conversation growing more awkward by the second. "Trevor?" I asked desperately and he rolled his eyes.

"Its Matt." He said dryly and I instantly recognised the name. Why couldn't I have remembered that two seconds ago?

"Of course it is." I said, looking at my drink embarrassed by my terrible memory of the guy I was making out with only the night before.

"Anyway, thanks for just walking out on me last night. I didn't even get a goodbye." Matt complained.

"Sorry." I apologised realising how much of a dick I had been the night before. "If it helps I did other crazy stuff last night," I told him. "I think I was drunk."

"Well in that case you are one hell of a light-weight." He said, sitting next to me, in a slightly better mood. "So where do you stand with those guys?" Matt asked me, gesturing to Edward and Emmett, who were swaying to the music together on the dance floor. "I mean, are you guys in some polygamous thing or...?" He didn't finish the question.

"Okay first of all," I began, "I have no idea what polygamous means." I admitted shamelessly. "And second of all, I'm just the third wheel on their little affair. I get to watch them go at it some times." I explained taking another sip of my drink.

"Affair?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah they're actually brothers, well brothers_-in-law_ to be precise. Emmett's married to Edward's sister, and Edwards engaged to his sister's girlfriend. Super complicated when you think about it." I mused as I realised just how confusing it all was.

"So when you say, he's engaged to his sister's girlfriend," Matt queried. "Would this be the same sister who is married to his boyfriend?"

"Pretty much." I confirmed as I downed the last of my drink. I then realised just how much I had revealed to a guy I hardly knew and looked down at my empty glass. "Okay what is in this stuff?" I asked. "Truth serum or something?"

Matt chuckled before responding to my question which was not actually addressed to him. "I believe you mean veratiserum, and we're not in Hogwarts, so I'm pretty sure it's just alcohol. Although that does have a rather similar effect sometimes." I didn't completely understand what he was saying, but I laughed along with him anyway.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I didn't think Edward would come back to the same place tonight, not after my performance anyway. But he seemed cool with it I just liked the way he put his arms around me when we danced. Actually I loved the feeling of his arms around me as I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. His scent was intoxicating. I know it sounds stupid, but holding him in my arms, is the most amazing thing in the world.

"It's not stupid Em," The annoying mind reader assured me. "I feel the same. Being with you, it makes everything that has happened wash away. I love you Emmett." He said, kissing me once.

"You know that's the first time you have said it." I told him and he considered it for a minute.

"I guess it is." Edward mused.

"Well I love you too." I assured him, kissing him back.

As the romantic moment wore off it quickly became an awkward silence as neither of us knew what to say.

"Well." I said awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "Jacob seems to have made a friend." I commented, gesturing to the bar where he was talking and laughing with some guy.

"They seem to be getting along fairly well." Edward agreed with a nod. "Apparently that is the guy you pulled him off last night." At his words I turned to look at the guy sitting next to the werewolf at the bar. He did sort of look familiar.

"Can I ask you something?" I requested as I turned to face my boyfriend once more.

"I wanted to come back here because everyone accepted us already. If we go somewhere new, I will be worried about people seeing me being openly close with you. Here is familiar territory." Of course he would answer before I asked the question. I thought rolling my eyes. "And no you may not ask." Edward added with a cheeky smile.

I hated how aggravating he could be, and I loved it at the same time. But most of all, I hated that he could hear me thinking that.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	13. Chapter 12 - Car Rules? (31)

**31**

**Jacob's POV**

I was shocked awake as I went flying through the air and landed on the floor. I thrashed around in my pile of sheets until the mumbled word, "oops," caused me to look up to the bed.

On my bed was Emmett, looking slightly embarrassed, and standing by the open door was Edward sighing and shaking his head. And then there was me, wiping the drool off my chin and escaping from my prison of hotel bed sheets, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Emmett decided to wake you by jumping on the bed and managed to propel you off of it." Edward explained and I nodded.

"Okay." I said as the information sunk in. "But when did we get back to the hotel?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I got to my feet, still half asleep.

"Edward and I dragged your drunk ass back here." Emmett explained and I nodded. "And what is with the thing on your neck?" Emmett asked and I looked to Edward for an explanation.

"You have a string of numbers written of your neck." Edward informed me and I instantly started trying to look. "You were too drunk last night to tell us what it meant, and go use the mirror." That is a brilliant plan I thought as I walked into the bathroom

Sure enough, written on my neck was a bunch of random numbers. I tried to remember how they got there, or what they meant but all I could remember from last night was the feeling of being held and loving it.

After a moment, Edward appeared behind me. "You may as well take a shower," he told me, "I wrote down the numbers in case you decided they were important, and my cars done so we are heading out at sunset. As long as you still want to come with us." Edward added and I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still coming. Got no reason to stay here, or anywhere else." And it was at that moment that I realised how sad and lonely my life truly was. I had nowhere else to be, but with the people I used to hate, and I couldn't go home, what would happen to me when they got tired of their little 'boy toy'? I wondered uselessly.

I felt the cold arms wrap around my body and I leant back into his cold touch, closing my eyes and sighing in submission. "You're in good company Jacob." I heard Edward say, and I felt the vibrations through his chest as he spoke. "Emmet and I can't go home either, so you're not alone. You have us." He assured me.

For now.

**Edwards POV**

Jacob had been preoccupied all day. He was desperately trying to remember what had happened the night before and why those numbers had been so important to him.

Meanwhile, Emmett was undressing me with his eyes from the passenger seat. I caught his eye and his grin told me he knew full well that I could hear everything he was thinking.

"Careful," I warned him. "You remember what happened last time you couldn't keep you hands off while I was driving."

"Who said anything about hands." My boyfriend said leaning towards me and crossing his arms across his back. "We can have fun without hands." He said trying to decide how difficult it would be to undo my zipper with his teeth.

Emmett proceeded to kiss my neck, and nibble in a few places because he could tell that drove me crazy.

"Em," I tried to protest but a small moan escaped my lips. "I'm watching the road."

"Jacob is right there." He said gesturing to the back seat. "You aren't going to hit him again." My boyfriend assured me.

It took Jacob a second to make sense of Emmett's words. "Wait a minute." He said gaining the attention of us both. "I got hit with a car because you two were fooling around?" He accused as and neither Emmett nor I said a word.

We both sat there guiltily until I could stand it no longer. Emmett had started something and he was sure as hell going to finish it. "Emmett get in the back seat." I ordered and he curiously obeyed me, unbuckling his seat belt and climbing through the gap between our seats. And it was no accident that he was shoving his arse in my face as he climbed past.

"Okay," I said once he was seated beside the young werewolf who was also trying to work out what I was up to. "Jacob, you get in the front seat." I instructed and after exchanging curious a look with Emmett, he complied. I waited for him to sit in the passenger seat and Emmett to start being jealous before I corrected him. "I meant the other front seat." I told him.

Jacob raised an eyebrow and looked at me amused. "You want me to sit in your lap?" He asked and I heard Emmett think, **lucky bastard.**

"Nope, I want you to drive while I climb into the back and tear all my boyfriends clothes off." I informed the boy and Emmett's mood changed very suddenly. I looked in the review mirror at my boyfriend who looked as though Christmas had come early.

It was a little tricky to manoeuvre myself around Jacob as we traded seats in my moving car but we pulled it off rather well. Before I climbed into the back seat I whispered in Jake's ear. "Take care of my car." I told him, stroking his arm and then climbed into the back to join my boyfriend.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip and I parted my lips to allow him entrance.

**I love this man.** My boyfriend thought as our tongues battled for dominance.

**Fuck that's hot.** The werewolf in the front seat was over the moon with the current events. He got to drive a nice car, and he got to watch us in the back seat. The boy could barely contain his excitement.

Our lips parted and I spoke directly to Emmett. "You are wearing too many clothes." I told him and he proceeded to tear his shirt in half to get it off. **Are we going to have sex in his car? I have always wanted to have sex in a car.**

After teasing him with the agonizingly slow removal of my own shirt I moved onto his pants, taking satisfaction in sliding them off his skin myself. "Aren't you worried we will mess up the seats?" Emmett asked before I could get a chance to touch the large rock hard member before me.

I moved up to kiss him again. "I'll get them cleaned." I told him. "Worst case scenario, the car never stops smelling of sex." He seemed to be quite happy with this idea.

"You don't have any car rules or anything do you?" He asked me cautiously. Why couldn't he just let me take him already.

"No, no rules." I wanted him to shut up so I quickly moved so I was between his legs and licked his shaft.

"Holy Mother of Fuck!" Em cried as I flicked the slit with my tongue. It was strange, and had a sort of salty sweet taste that I couldn't tell if I loved or hated. **God he is so perfect.** I heard Emmett think as I was about to take him into me mouth. **So much better than Rose.** I wasn't even halfway down the shaft when I released him. **Crap.**

"Seriously?" I demanded with a raised eyebrow. **Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.** I couldn't believe the guy. Here I was doing something I have never done before and licking his penis, and he's thinking about his cheating wife.

"I'm so sorry." Emmett insisted as I sat up and crossed my arms.

**What did he do wrong?** I ignored Jacob's thoughts for the moment, I had a boyfriend to deal with.

"It's just the car thing." Emmett insisted. "It made me think about how having sex in a car, especially a moving one, has always been a fantasy of mine." My boyfriend began to explain himself. "And then I was thinking about how I had never done it in a car cause Rose used to have all these crazy rules about her car and I thought you were so perfect because you are amazing and in decades of marriage she could never be as amazing as you have been in just a few short weeks." I _really_ wanted to be mad at him, but his words were so touching that I just _had_ to kiss him.

"I'm still mad at you." I mumbled against his lips and he nodded before kissing me back. It was strange really, loving someone, being mad at them, and wanting to have sex, all at the same time. I quickly unzipped my pants and thrust them down my thighs, freeing my erection so that I could line it up with his hole and then force my way in.

"Fuck..." Emmett groaned at my rough touch he hadn't seen since we began this journey. **I missed this.**

I kissed him again and ploughed into him over and over, hearing him cry out in both pleasure and pain each time. I grabbed his erection and began pumping it is time with my thrusts. Emmett came fist, his walls tightened around me, triggering my own orgasm.

I pulled out and lay in his arms in the cramped back seat of my car which had never seemed small until now. "Fuck, I love you." Emmett told me and I kissed him again.

"I love you too Em." As intimate as this moment was I could not ignore the werewolf in the front seat of my car with both hands clutching the steering wheel very hard.

I climbed off of my boyfriend and buckled my pants as he pouted at me. I wrapped my arms around the front seat and Jacob as well. "Turn left." I instructed him. "There should be a motel up ahead where you can deal with this." I said, palming his painfully hard erection through his pants.

* * *

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	14. Chapter 13 - Jealous Edward (33)

**33**

**Jacob's POV**

Emmett and I waited in the car while Edward went to buy a room. I was aching to free myself from the confines of my pants and Emmett moved to sit in between the two front seats, completely naked, with his hard cock on display.

"Need some help with that?" He asked eyeing my crotch.

"Might not be the smartest idea." I mumbled, my breath heavy as I was practically panting. "Edward probably wouldn't be too happy with us if you did help." I explained my reasoning for turning him down. I _really_ didn't want to turn him down.

"Maybe," Emmett said before capturing my lips in a rough kiss. "I guess I'll just have to make it up to him." He finished with a cheeky grin and quickly undid my fly.

I sighed with release as my cock sprung free but gasped when he wrapped his cold hand around my aching member. Emmett kissed me again and let his overly sweet tongue explore my mouth and proceeded to stroke my cock.

I grabbed him and held his chest tight against mine as I kissed him back, shivering at the cold. He stroked me harder as he continued jerking me off and I felt myself drawing close to the release I so desperately desired.

Just as I was about the finish the door was opened and a very angry-looking Edward growled at us both.

"Hi handsome," Emmett greeted him unfazed. "Care to join us?" The naked vampire flashed him the sexiest bedroom smile.

Edward angrily grabbed us both without a word and pulled us from the car. After kicking the door closed he then proceeded to drag us, me by my shirt, and Emmett by his hair, to one of the rooms. He didn't even try to conceal the fact that Emmett was completely naked and my pants were slipping down my thighs, luckily no one saw us, that I know of.

Once inside the room we were both thrown on the bed by a very sexy, jealous Edward. He growled and climbed on top of Emmett to kiss him with abandon. I watched as Edward forced his all to eager boyfriend to submit before flipping him over and taking him from behind. Emmett cried out in both pleasure and pain and it was clear he was loving every second.

He soon motioned for me to move in front of him and when I complied he wasted no time before taking my hard cock into his cold mouth. I groaned with pleasure as I once again felt my long desired orgasm approaching. I locked eyes with Edward and saw nothing but rage and lust before he grabbed my neck and pulled me close to kiss me roughly.

Now I could see why Emmett liked him angry, he was like a lust driven beast. Emmett wrapped his tongue around the head of my cock and grazed the slit with his teeth sending me over the edge.

He released me and I lay back, panting from the sheer force of my orgasm, and watch Edward stroking Emmett's hard on while fucking him with abandon.

It wasn't long before they also finished and fell to the bed in a post-coital embrace. Being the third wheel I didn't get to be a part of the hugging session, luckily the bed was big enough to allow for a comfortable distance between myself and the vampire couple.

"I see now why you like him angry." I told Emmett when I found my voice. "That was the sexiest thing I have ever experienced, and I only got one kiss from him."

The larger vampire rolled over to face me. "I know right." He said, clearly very happy with himself. "He's fucking amazing." As he spoke an embarrassed looking Edward spooned his back.

I couldn't help but feel jealous at the sight of them. They had each other, and I had no one. Edward sat up. "Jake get you arse over here." He commanded and I shuffled over so I was sitting directly next to Emmett, who lay between us.

Edward then grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a comforting kiss. "You're not alone you idiot." He told me when we parted. "You have us." His lips then made their way down my neck and chest until he reached my hip, at which point his affections moved from me to Emmett as they shared a passionate kiss.

"So what do we do now?" I asked and Emmett's mischievous grin told me I would like whatever he had planned.

"Well..." He said in an offhand manner.

Edward sighed and jumped from the bed, dressing himself the second he was on his feet. "I run to the car and get the chains, you two had better both be naked by the time I return." He ordered as he made his way to the door.

"Don't forget the lube for you and Jacob!" Emmett reminded him as the door swung quietly shut. The naked vampire then turned to me. "Need some help with those clothes?" He offered.

* * *

_**Authors note: This story is nearly over and part of me doesn't want it to end, but I know if it doesn't then it will eventually become boring.**_

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	15. Chapter 14 - Cloud 9 (35)

**35**

**Emmett's POV**

After taking Jacob while Edward fucked me from behind we _finally_ got to use the chains. Now I was under strict orders _not_ to break the bed which meant I couldn't struggle _too_ much, but that didn't mean chains werent fun. Chains were about not being able to move, not about trying to move and failing.

And so I was chained to the bed with Edward kissing down my chest and Jacob kissing up my thigh. It was agonizing as I waited for them to reach my pelvis where my long hard member was begging attention.

After a few agonising moments of teasing their lips finally made their way over either side of my hips and towards my cock.

And then right as I was about to get what I wanted, Edward grabbed Jacob by the scruff of the neck and pulled them both up to be sitting on either side of me. Edward then leaned forward and pulled the werewolf towards him in a rough kiss. Now as hot as that was, that was not where I wanted them to be kissing right now.

Edward broke from the kiss and turned to look at me. "Now now Em," he chided me. "You didn't think that Jake and I would let you have _all_ the fun now did you?" He asked and I instantly realised and had been a little selfish with both of them today, and I had always been between them. Now was their chance to get revenge.

Edward was fucking hot when he took control like that, and Jacob was simply along for the ride so he did not protest when my incredibly sexy boyfriend pulled him over me to make out. He then lay the werewolf hot muscular body over mine so that his back lay across my stomach. The heat coming off of him was scorching and almost burned as he lay across me.

Edward grabbed a bottle of lube and started to prepare him. Great, so not only were they going to tie me up so that I couldn't touch either of them, or even jerk myself off and make me watch them, but they were also going to fuck each other right next to/on top of me. Tease.

"Exactly." Edward said as he moved over to kiss me passionately before returning his affections to the hot body that lay on top of mine.

It was painful to watch the both go at it, and from the grins Edward was throwing me, he knew it too. When I could take it no longer and was about to break the chains off the bedpost and fuck both of the boys into oblivion Edward granted my hard member and stroked me hard and fast, in time with his trusts at Jacob.

I came shortly after the boys and then a very exhausted Jacob went to go take a shower. "Poor guys worn out." My boyfriend told me. "He can't keep this up without having a rest and maybe something to eat."

"Yes well while he rests, you should fuck me." I told him on no uncertain terms.

My tease of a boyfriend who was enjoying having me at his mercy rolled on top of me and kissed me with abandon. I didn't notice him reach for the phone or dial until he stopped kissing me to speak into it.

And then the jackass made me wait while he ordered a pizza for Jake.

After very slowly placing an order and hanging up the phone, he turned back to me and undid the chains holding me down.

The second I was released I pinned him own and roughly forced my tongue into his mouth. "You fucking tease." I said as I lined myself up with his entrance. "You made me wait so damn long for you. And just for that, I'm not using lube this time." I growled as I made my way inside him far gentler than I would have if he had been properly prepared. Although I was mad at him, that didn't mean I would be inconsiderate. "You good?" I asked my copper-haired boyfriend and waited for him to nod before I set a slow pace. I waited for him to get used to it before fucking him with abandon.

I grabbed his cock and began pumping him in time with my thrusts. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to kiss me passionately as he came over my chest. After a few more thrusts I finished inside of him and then I pulled out of him and hugged him close.

"You okay?" I asked Edward and he turned his dreamy expression towards me.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked contentedly. "I'm too busy on cloud 9 to pay attention to what's going on." My sexy boyfriend apologised, only slightly exaggerating. "Did you say something?" He asked me and I just _had_ to kiss him and his beautiful smile.

I was about to ask him if I had crossed a line just now although from the look of his smile, I sincerely doubted I had. But the question died on my lips as there was a knock on the door. "That will be the pizza." I said instead.

"I'll get it." Edward said standing from the bed and pulling his pants on as he made his way to the door.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Those of you reading Uninvited will know just how awkward thing are about to be.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	16. Chapter 15 - Problem Solved (37)

**37**

**Emmet's POV**

I got sick of waiting for Edward and decided to go see what was taking him so long, besides, what faster way to get rid of an annoying person at a hotel/motel door that a naked guy and some semi-public display of affection.

I walked up behind my boyfriend, I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. "How long does it take to pay for a Pizza?" I asked him affectionately.

Edwards flinched at my question and my affectionate manner. "There called Clothes Emmett," he said through clenched teeth, "learn to wear them." He instructed me.

I knew Edward would not be pleased that I was being so open with him, but I didn't expect him to be this upset. I thought he would be annoyed and I would give him a blowjob and he would forget he was angry at me in the first place. I looked up to see why he would be annoyed and I suddenly realised what had affected him so badly. "Rose." I said in shock of seeing my wife and Bella at the door and quickly slammed it closed in disbelief.

"Shit!" I said to Edward. "What are they doing here?" I asked him desperately.

"I don't know." He responded pulling his hair in frustration and seeming at a loss for both words and how to react.

"What is who doing here?" Jacob asked as he walked into the room in a towel, water dripping from his body.

"Not now." Edward brushed him off and turned to me. "Put some clothes on." He ordered and I looked around the room.

He sighed before I even said it. "My clothes are in the car." My eyes fell on Jacob. "Hey boy toy, go get my clothes!" I insisted.

"What?" Jacob asked, desperately trying to understand what was happening. "I'm not dressed." He protested.

"Well your more dressed than me." I pointed out, opening the door just enough to push him out.

Jacob banged on the door for a bit, commanding us to let him in. He finally used the excuse that the car was locked and I grabbed Edward's keys and pushed the small button, hearing the car beep outside. I turned back to an unamused looking Edward. "There," I told him. "Problem solved." I grinned as though everything we had been running from was _not_ right outside the door.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him when my facade dropped.

Edward ran his hand through his hair once more. "I don't know." He sighed. "We have to talk to them." He insisted. His eyes then turned to my unclothed body. "When you are dressed." He added.

"We should also take the worlds fastest shower." I suggested. "I am not having this conversation while reeking of sex." I told him and he nodded, turning towards the bathroom.

* * *

_**Authors Note: The next few chapters will be short as those reading Uninvited probably already know. The story is skipping from one story to the next very quickly and it will make more sense to read it in the order stated at the top, however it will probably be funnier if you just read it one story at a time.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	17. Chapter 16 - Failed Apologies (39)

**39**

**Emmett's POV**

"Can't you at least _try_ to be modest?" Edward asked me grumpily from the bathroom doorway, his hair still damp from our shower. If only we had had more time in that shower.

"Well everyone in this room has had my cock in their mouth _sometime_ in the last 2 months so I really don't see how it matters." I responded and rolled my eyes while getting dressed.

No one spoke and Bella and Jacob's heartbeats were the only sound in the room as Rose and Edward each picked someone to glare at. Something tells me my boyfriend is not overly fond of my wife.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed while I put my shoes on.

"Why are you here?" Edward demanded of Rosalie.

She met his eye and his challenging glare, but the sadness was clear on her face as she viewed her brother. Edward and Rose had always been really close so I can understand her being upset by his anger. I recall I once had to ask him if I had competition for Rosalie's affection. Well that may have been false then, but is completely true now. Bella is not only competition, but she won, not that I care any more. I'm mainly just pissed at Rose for going behind my back. If she had just been up front with me about her feeling, things wouldn't be so bad, Okay, we still would probably have split up, but keeping secrets only caused more pain in the long run.

"Well we actually came to apologise." She said defensively, seeing that look on her face would once have made me want to hold her as it was clear Bella was thinking of doing. But I was still pissed at her.

"Don't bother." Edward ordered instantly. "I have no intention to hear about how sorry you two are. I just want you gone." That last part was so quiet that it was barely audible to human ears, I know Bella heard it though seeing as a tear was now making it's way down her cheek. My focus however, was on Edward who was now looking sadly at the ground.

"Well I thought I should give this back." Bella finally spoke up, holding out a small black velvet box which I assumed contained his mother's ring.

Edward walked forwards and snatched it from her. "Anything else?" He demanded.

Even _I_ was surprised by his anger, and Bella seemed truly miserable. I felt bad for her. I was mad at her for putting Edward through all that pain, but I blamed Rose for mine, so I was able to be sympathetic of her tears that she was having no success in holding in.

"Yes, Actually." Rose said loudly, this time having _no_ trouble sending a glare her brother's way as she deliberately took his attention off her... Whatever Bella is to her now. "I have some papers for Emmett to sign."

"What _kind_ of papers?" I asked my wife sceptically.

She turned to meet my eye and her glare was gone, her attempt at a casual expression now also held sadness for me as well. "Divorce papers." She said simply.

I was on my feet the second the words were out of her mouth. "Where do I sign?" I asked eagerly. I wanted to be with Edward and I would be glad to cut her out of my life that I would like to possibly share with him.

"In the boot of the car." My soon-to-be Ex-wife informed me.

"Bella can take him to get it." My boyfriend insisted. "Jake can keep an eye on her seeing as I now know I can't trust her." Although his words seemed to suggest his anger at Bella, he clearly wanted to get Rose alone and have a few words with her.

His motives were clear to all as Rose, without breaking eye contact with my Edward, fished the keys to her precious car from her pocket and held them out. "Here love, you might need these." I almost reached to take them from her out of habit until I remembered that I was no longer her 'love.'

Bella walked forward and slowly took them from her before stopping dead in her tracks beside Rosalie, clearly hesitant to leave her to Edward's mercy. "Go on." Rose encouraged and Bella turned to walk out the door with Jacob and I in tow.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	18. Chapter 17 - Better Off This Way (41)

**41**

**Edward's POV**

"Alright," my sister began once we were alone. "Now that you have me here, what are you going to do?" Although her glare was steady I could hear the pain in her thoughts.

We were silent for a long moment before I spoke. "How could you?" My voice betrayed me and the pain from her betrayal showed through. "How could you go behind my back like that. How could you take the one person I loved like that from me? You were supposed to be my sister. I cared for you. I _loved_ you." I hadn't meant to keep talking but once the floodgates were open it all came pouring out. "How could you do that to me? You were already happy, why did you need to take the cause of _my_ happiness?"

"Get over it." Her words shocked me and the anger returned in full force. "I saw the look on your face when you answered the door and we are all happier now?" She told me, her thoughts confirming she believed all she said. "You and better off with Emmett and he with you. And Bella and I are happy, surprisingly, we turned out okay. She wants me to turn her and then spend eternity with me." Now that sounds familiar.

"Maybe she doesn't care." Normally I would not accuse the woman I used to love of such a thing, but these days I don't know what to believe.

"What?" Rose asked in shock, her protectiveness over Bella showing through.

"I mean," I began, hurt and angry, "that Bella wanted exactly that with me. She loved me with a fierce loyalty, she was _devoted_ to me. She loved me and only me. She wanted me to turn her so that we could be together forever. And then the next thing I know she is cheating on me with my sister. I find out and leave her and BAM! She's obsessed with you. Wants to spend eternity with you. Maybe she never loved either of us, maybe she loves our immortality." It hurt to say but the more I said it the more sense it made.

I was too busy considering this new possibility to notice Rose's open hand until it connected with my face? I looked up at her in shock. "You aren't saying that because you believe it, you are saying it because you're hurt. Bella is selfless, she would put her own needs aside to please others and you know it." I knew I was being stupid and Rose was right. "She was going crazy before you left, she couldn't bring herself to leave you because she didn't want to hurt you but she wanted to be with me. You and Bella just weren't meant to be and you know it. If you could change things, have her and I never even _look_ at each other, if you could have Bella back to being devoted to you, with none of this ever happening, would you do it? Would you _want_ to go back to things the way they were before?" She demanded and we both knew the answer.

"No." I sighed. "I am happy. Emmett and I are together and we're better off without you two." I admitted, looking to the floor as I spoke.

"Edward," I _couldn't_ look her in the eye. "I'm glad you two found each other. If that's what you're really into, you and Emmett are perfect together. Granted, I would not have seen this coming in a million years," I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that. "But I'm glad you two are okay. We didn't want you guys to get hurt but I can't change how things happened. I'm just glad the damage wasn't too extensive. And I hope someday that you might be able to forgive us."

I didn't know how to react to that. Rosalie was my sister and she slept with my fiance and lied to my face. Bella was my fiancé and she cheated on me with my sister AND my brother-in-law. Emmett was the only one who never lied. I wanted to hate the girls but I couldn't, that did not however, mean that I would be able to forgive them. Perhaps one day, but not yet. For lack of something better to say I suggested we return to the others.

We heard Bella speaking shyly as we approached. "He hasn't shot her yet, so I guess that's a plus." Her brow furrowed in thought. "Jacob were _you_ the friend that has been seen with Emmett and Edward?" My very perceptive Ex asked the werewolf.

"Possibly." Jacob responded evasively.

"There was a guy with a message for you." Bella informed him, gaining his attention. Beside me Rose was recalling a very familiar man.

"What was the message?" Jacob demanded as politely as he could.

"Trevor says to teach the lightweight to use a phone." Rose announced, revealing our approach.

"Trevor?" Jacob said to himself. "Oh FUCK! Matt!" He practically clawed at his neck. "It was a phone number!"

"My phone is in the glove box." I told him and he almost tore the door off to get to it before heading off somewhere private to make a call.

* * *

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	19. Chapter 18 - Everything Will Be Okay(43)

**43**

**Emmett's POV**

The girls drove away with Jacob and left us behind.

"You okay?" I asked Edward, hoping he wasn't _too_ bad after seeing them again, their betrayal affected him worse than me.

Edward smiled at me and then, without warning, he kissed me; Slowly, passionately. A kiss full of need and devotion. "I love you." He whispered to me when we finally parted.

"I love you too." I promised and he held me tight, burying his head into the crook of my neck.

"Did you mean it?" My boyfriend asked me hopefully, meeting my eye.

I brushed the copper coloured hair from his face affectionately. "Mean what?" I asked, smiling at him happily.

Edward hesitated before answering. "That you would like to maybe spend your life with me?"

I recalled thinking something about that earlier, and I simply could not find it in me to be annoyed by his invasion of my thoughts. "Yes." I assured him. "I would love to spend my life, or afterlife, or whatever this is, with you." I smiled at Edward and he smiled back.

Our lips met and I knew, everything would be okay, as long as I had this man in my arms.

* * *

_**Authors Note: And so we have come to the end of our little adventure. I hope you guys enjoyed the ride, what did you all think?**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
